Surface water inflow into the sanitary sewer system through manholes has been recognized as a major problem because of the increased flow of fluid to processed by the sanitary system. Numerous types of seals have been devised for sealing the manhole frame to the manhole casement. However there has been little or no effort to seal the manhole cover in the opening in the manhole frame.